edoggfandomcom-20200213-history
Floral S1 EP1
Floralpikmin99's first episode had really bad quality for some technical reason, and it was in this episode she made her house, wich made things hard for Arceusrules98 when he tried to find it. Actually, this marks the beginning of her SECOND Minecraft series, but in the last one she didn't upload episodes periodically. This is the first actual series she updated it on a regular basis. Floral explains how it is the second time she records on the server, but on the first time she wasted too much time doing absolutely nothing, and wanted to actually do something productive. Starting out on the Fields of Openness, she began with collecting as many seeds as she could, in the rain. She had already explored the area in her first recording, finding the Minerva Mountains wich is pretty much at spawn, a forest and the Floral Jungle. "I am saying wich (witch) a lot, wich is not very good for my standards" is a joke cracked in this episode, around 1:14. Then, soon enough, the secret Floral intended to keep secret is revealed. She is in fact playing on a server. The message is very common for those who play on servers, warning the player about lag when the server is saving. When the night was closing in, she made sure to swim over to an island and grab some sugar cane. Then, entering the jungle, at night, she began starving, already. However, she quickly exited it afterwards. Floral eventually came across the Hub River at 04:56. There, she carelessly went down into a cave where she crafted her first pickaxe. Soon, she killed her first zombie by the entrance and started looking for coal. Floral decided to stay in that cave overnight, and you could heear her cat in the background. Funny enough, Floral says "crap" in this episode despite not liking swears. That's just one of many running gags. She made a hole in the roof of the cave to see something. Then she began spacing out the cave, beginning building the house. When the day finally came, instead of going out the entrance, she pillared up to the hole in the roof because a some spiders were camping on the surface. She wouldn't want to get chased by them, wich they would if she went out the entrance. "I just want to kill you, it's totally OK" After killing them, she emerged from the cave, expecting a creeper to blow her up. There wasn't, however, but she found coal in a large gaping cave. "As I said, making progress". Coming back to her cave, she began exploring it since she now had torches to work with. While spacing out her house even more, she began talking about playing with Arceus, and how was not awake at the time of recording, and about how they'll have all kinds of fun on the server. Floral closed the cave entrance with dirt to give it a proper look. She now took her first step to make a proper house, and cooked some food while "praising" herself for actually building her house in 17 minutes. Floral saved resources by making cobblestone half-slab flooring, and ended the episode after about 21 minutes. Category:Episodes